Never Coming Back
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends are fighting three demons, when something happens that tears him apart. It was all his fault. oneshot.


*****Author's note: *cement, brick, cement, brick, cement, brick* (has a small brick wall forming) hey guys. This is my new oneshot, it's really sad, I'm warning you now, but if you read it, don't stop reading it. Get your box of tissues, because this is sobbing-sad. I know I'm gonna get yelled at. Let me finish my wall first. To block the mob.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Never Coming Back**

They were fighting three demons at once, only because two of them were guarding the one with the jewel shard. The giant one.

Inuyasha was fighting one, and Sango and Miroku were fighting the other, and Kagome was standing on the side, looking around for Shippo. She couldn't see him. She saw him over on Kirara and sighed. Then she saw the giant demon coming at her, and shot an arrow at it. It hit the demon, but barely phased it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked over and saw the giant demon backhand Kagome into a tree, her head hitting it first.

"No! Kagome!" he yelled, cutting down the demon, and hurrying over to her. The others were around her now, even Myoga, who had disappeared until now.

Inuyasha frantically tried to stop the bleeding, everyone tried to take care of the gash in the back on her head, but it was no use. With each beat her heart slowed, causing more and more powerful waves of pain each time.

Inuyasha looked at her in terror. If only he got to her in time! He wouldn't be counting down the heartbeats until her death! If only there was some way to keep her alive!

Her heartbeat slowed again.

_Tha-Thump... Tha-Thump... Tha-Thump..._

Slower, slower, until...

_Tha-Thump... Tha-Thump._

With that last thump, the pain wasn't waves anymore. It was full on pain, the heart crushing, bleeding pain.

She wasn't coming back this time. There was no leap of fate, no hope. She was gone. Myoga could take out poison, but he couldn't fix her head or body. He couldn't restart her heart. But he could try and try, and she still wouldn't be alive.

Inuyasha fell to his knees next to her, and pulled her lifeless body to him, burying his face in her hair, her hair that still smelt like her, with the slight smell of death. He let silent tears fall, as he hid his face in her hair.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way he could let her die. She couldn't be dead, because that means she wouldn't be there to worry about him anymore. She wouldn't scold him for being rude, she wouldn't cheer for him. There would be no Kagome scent, no Kagome skin or eyes. No Kagome smiles or hugs. She was gone.

His heart was gone.

The pain was unbearable, and he wanted it to end. If Kagome was gone, he didn't want to be around anymore without her. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to let anything like this happen to her, dammit. He was supposed to protect her, and he failed at that, he failed her. He didn't protect her. He didn't get to her. She was never coming back this time.

And it was all his fault.

She trusted him! She looked to him to protect her, and he couldn't do that! He could never do anything right, and he should have made her go home again for good. Because now he wouldn't see her eyes open, he wouldn't see the fire in them anymore. The fire in them was gone for good. Her eyes would never open to look at him again.

His chest felt like it was ripped open, the gashes long and bloody, jagged and torn, his heart felt like razor blades were slowly running down it, his brain was unbearable to be in. He wanted it to end. Kagome wasn't there anymore, and neither was he. He died when her heart beat for the last time.

That was when his soul shattered.

Miroku put his hand on his shoulder, and Inuyasha snarled at him, still burying his face in Kagome's hair. "Don't touch me," he snarled. "Get the hell away from me."

Miroku was about to say something else, but a crying Sango shook her head, and pulled him away, along with a sobbing Shippo and a whining Kirara.

Inuyasha rocked with Kagome against him, his chin on the top of her head, as tears fell down his face. He kept rocking back and forth, her face pressed into his neck.

And for the first time, Inuyasha sobbed, and apologized by himself.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed, still rocking. "I'm so, so sorry." He kept rocking back and forth, hoping that it might make him feel better, but to no avail.

He didn't know how long he stayed there like that until he came to this conclusion: He didn't want to live without Kagome another minute.

He stood up, looking at her one more time, memorizing each feature, so he could remember long after he was gone, and ran off, getting calls from his crying friends. He ignored them. Ignored their calls for him to come back, their questions as to where he was going.

He found what he was looking for minutes later. He looked down at the rocks far below the cliff he was standing on and smiled. This would ensure that he was never coming back. Just like Kagome. Just like her smile, her eyes, her breathing. Her heartbeat.

He jumped.

He fell so long and then...

He woke up with a jolt.

His breathing was heavy, and he was cover in sweat, making his robes stick to him, and the cool night air feel cold on his skin. The sadness was still in him, and the nightmare felt so real. He still felt the tears in his eyes, and the trails they made down his face. He needed to see her eyes open.

"Kagome?" he asked frantically. He saw the small girl asleep in his lap on the tree branch they were on. He became worried when she wasn't moving, and he shook her anxiously. Her heart was still beating and she was breathing, but he needed to see her eyes. He needed her to look up at him with those big chocolate orbs.

"Kagome, wake up," he said, shaking her awake. He was looking down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and he sighed. She sat up, and her back was against his chest now.

"Inuyasha?" she asked tiredly, and turned to look at him after stretching. Her whole body was now facing him. "Is something wrong? It's the middle of the night."

"Not anymore," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him. He kissed her.

Kagome smiled against his lips, but also felt his moist skin. "This is nice, but also strange. Inuyasha, are you really okay?" She put a hand on his forehead. It was moist with sweat too. "You're all sweaty."

"I had a nightmare," he told her. "It was nothing." He shrugged. "You're okay, and that's all that matters." He moved her again so her back was against his chest again, and draped the robe of the fire rat back over her. He put his arms around her shoulders, ensuring that she'd stay right there.

She started stroking his forearm absentmindedly. "You're not going to tell me about it, are you?" she asked.

"No," Inuyasha said. "You wouldn't like it." He wasn't ever going to tell her what he'd do if she was killed in front of him.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Was it about me?"

"Yeah," he said, tightening his grip on her. "They're always about you."

"This is the first nightmare since the night after we mated," she stated. He'd had two before that night, one when they first told each other, then the other was in between.

"This one was different," he told her.

"Well, I'm saying that they're never coming back," she told him. "Because the jewel is gone, Naraku is gone, and you'll never let me get hurt." She tipped herself, so she almost fell off, and Inuyasha tightened his hold even more, and growled. His heart started racing again in fear.

"Don't do that, dammit," he growled. "What if I _don't_ catch you in time next time?" he demanded.

Kagome stopped smiling, realizing how much he was worried about her. "It was really bad." She gripped his arm, and pressed back into him, turning her face so that she could snuggle it into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Heh." He rested his chin on her head. "Don't do it again."

"I won't," she promised.

"I don't think the nightmares are coming back anymore too," he told her. "Because I'm going to make damn sure that you won't be harmed." He took in her scent, this time not with the scent of death.

Kagome sighed. "As long as you don't have anymore nightmares." She didn't tell him, but she tasted the saltwater on his lips when he kissed her. He had cried in his sleep. That's when the nightmares scared her. When she saw, felt, or tasted that he had cried. Or was crying.

Inuyasha pulled her closer, happy to hear her heart beating, and see her eyes open. The nightmare felt so real, but this was real. He held Kagome, and this time fell into a peaceful sleep, with her scent swirling around him.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys (the brick wall finally dry and very tall and thick.) *stands behind wall and puts helmet on* Okay. I'm ready guys. Go head and review. I'm ready for the mob. But the twist was good, yes? Counteracts the beginning of the story? The name is good too. Counts for two things. *Hides behind wall.* Please review! **


End file.
